Stronger
by rijane
Summary: There was more to Mick and Beth's first meeting, something that taught Mick about hope again.


Title: "Stronger" (1/1)

Author: rijane

Rating: K

Disclaimer: If I owned them, Mick would be home now. 

Summary: There was more to Mick and Beth's first meeting, something that taught Mick about hope again.

Author's Note: This is my first Moonlight fanfic and my first posted fanfic in quite a while. I apologize profusely if I'm a little rusty. Oh, and plot? Who needs a plot?

The smell of smoke rose behind him and Mick tried not to breathe too deeply, there were others scents coming from the cabin. Smells he didn't want to be burdened with as he remembered what he'd done to Coraline. The sight of his estranged wife's face in the window was bad enough. He charged down the trail to where he'd parked the car, top down.

The child, Beth, had a tight grip around his neck. He opened the door and tried to disentangle himself from her grip to slide her into the passenger seat. She just tightened her lock and buried her head into his neck, making noises of resistance. 

"Kid, I gotta drive," Mick hefted her a little, loosening the death grip. "We need to get you home."

Beth stared up at him. She seemed to contemplate the situation for a second before letting him drop her onto the leather seat. She pulled the white nightgown over her knees as she perched as close to Mick as possible, wiggling her toes into the space between the seats. 

Once Mick started the car and got it into gear, Beth reattached herself to him, clamping her hands to his arm, barely able to circle it. Then she leaned her head against him. The wind picked up, blowing her hair back so Mick could see her staring up at him.

"Are you okay?" He didn't see any bites, maybe a few scratches here and there. Mick had never really been a kid kind of person, before or after Coraline. Mostly they made him nervous, like they'd break with a single touch. "Did she hurt you?"

Beth shook her head. 

"She told me she was going to take me to my daddy," Beth said at last. "She said mommy ... the lady was going to take me to him. And we'd be happy forever."

Mick turned off the main road, already hearing whine of the fire engines in the distance. 

"You're a pretty brave kid," Mick flicked off the headlights, guiding the convertible down a back road, behind a tract of houses. Beth sat up a little straighter. "Your mom will be real proud. And I know she'll be pretty happy to see you."

A whimper came from the little girl. 

"She told me," came a quiet, shaky whisper. "The woman told me that my mom was dead."

"No, kid, no," Mick replied. He uncertainly stroked her hair and rubbed her shoulder. "Your mom is waiting for you. She sent me to get you." 

Beth nodded and the tears receded. The road spilled onto a busier road, just a couple of miles from her home. 

Beth had begun to shiver. He debated whether to take the time to pull the top up, but instead pulled off his jacket, slightly blood-stained but the only thing he could offer her. She burrowed into it, inhaling deeply. 

"That lady was wrong. Something was wrong with her," the girl turned her gaze back to Mick. "She'll come back for me. She'll never stop. She'll never let me go."

Her voice was empty, resigned. 

"No, Beth, she won't," Mick picked up speed. Just a few blocks from her home, a place where maybe she could feel safe again. Where her mother and her toys and her life waited for her. "I'll make sure of it."

Beth didn't respond. She shifted, pulling his jacket tighter and leaning into him once again. 

"You're stronger than her," Beth prompted.

"Yes, I am," Mick agreed, though he wasn't at all sure that was true. Coraline's face in the flames haunted him. It had been luck mostly and the final moment when hate outweighed love. When that little girl's tear-streaked face pushed away the sex and blood and reminded him that he couldn't be human but he could be better.

He felt a tiny, cool hand on his chin. He glanced down at Beth, up on her knees even as the car sailed onto her street. Mick wrapped an arm around her to steady her. 

She moved her other hand, putting one on each cheek and forcing him to look her in the eye.  
"Show me," Beth said. Eyes on her, not on the road, he guided the car to a spot two doors from her house. 

"What are you talking about, kid?" But Mick knew. He knew she had seen him unmasked back at the cabin.

"I want to see," Beth had poured all her strength into holding the vampire there. Mick was about to lift her out of the car and ignore her request.

"No, Beth."

But, staring into her eyes, Mick found himself wanting to show her. To show this little girl who had seen the worst of his kind so early, that he was stronger than the evil and he could take care of her. She didn't move, just waited.

Mick let his eyes wash to the pale predator's gaze and his fangs descended, pushing their sharp edges against his slightly parted lips. Beth watched him and didn't turn away.

She moved one hand toward his mouth, tracing his lips, then poking each fang, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to know their strength. A tiny smile peeked out.

Beth dropped her hands from his face and let Mick scoop her up, out of the car and head to the house, to her mother. She pulled him tight into a hug as they reached the door. 

Mick heard quick steps heading to the door and a heartbeat, Beth's mother, racing. Mick was reluctant to hand over this child. The only human to ever see him, really see him. 

Beth again gave him that open gaze, the uncertain smile and whispered, "I always knew angels had blue eyes."


End file.
